Cake Dilemma
by mjgirliegurl
Summary: What happens a mysterious cake is delivered to Chad's dressing room and Sonny drank too much coffee? Read this one-shot to find out! Rated T...Read and Review! CHANNY! Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with A Chance, Disney does! :


**Hey! This is my second SWAC Fanfic! Enjoy! **

**Cake Dilemma**

Chad Dylan Cooper, greatest actor of his generation, admired himself in the mirror in his dressing room. He wondered what he could to do annoy Sonny later as he made sure not one strand of his long blonde hair was out of place. While gazing in the mirror, he heard a knock on the door. That mail guy Josh, or whatever his name is, opened the door without waiting for a response, interrupting Chad's quiet time. Josh had a big bakery box in his hands.

"Hey, this cake is for you…" he said as he placed the cake on a nearby table. Chad looked at him questioningly.

"Who is it from?"

"We're not really sure. I got a phone call to pick it up at the bakery today and the people who baked it said it was an anonymous gift."

"How do I know it's safe to eat?" Chad demanded.

"Well, Condor Studios orders cakes from there all the time so we know the baker. If you don't want to take it, I can take it back. I'm sure _So Random!_ would enjoy it or some-" Chad cut Josh off.

"This cake is meant for me. We're not letting the Randoms get my free cake. Feel free to leave whenever you want," Chad arrogantly stated. Without another word, Josh left the room. Chad went back to thinking about how filming went today and how he would have to remind Portlyn to step on her marks correctly the first time. He was deep in thought.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, both from shock and from excitement. He smirked and swiveled his chair around to look at Sonny Munroe.

"Have you heard of knocking? Or could you just not wait to see Chad Dylan Cooper?" Sonny glared at him.

"Shut up, Chad. The door was open anyways. But I'm gonna pretend you didn't just be mean. I'm pretending I came into the room again," Sonny rambled as she went outside and shot back into the room. "HI CHAD!" she yelled, causing Chad to jump. "Guess what? I was watching this comedy show earlier about a comedy show and then there was some dramatic teen soap opera on. Then Dirty Dancing came on! I love that movie! Too bad Patrick Swayze died. That was sad! So then I decided to steal Tawni's lip-gloss to amuse myself. And then my cast came up with a sketch where we will do a parody of-" Sonny blabbered on until she felt Chad's hand on her mouth.

"What is up with you, today? You seem more…. pumped than normal?" Chad questioned. "Are you okay?" Sonny put her hand over Chad's and took it away from her mouth. Distracted, she kept on talking not realizing that they were still holding hands.

"I had COFFEE! An iced mocha latte to be exact! I love espresso! Cause it's coffee, coffee, coffee!"

"Sonny, don't ever drink caffeine again. You already have a natural caffeinated spirit. You don't need more hyperness in you."

"Aww but why? I love coffee! Give me a C! C! Give me an O! O! Give me an F! F! Give me a- OHHHH Cake! I love cake! Why do you have cake?" Chad smirked, trying his hardest not to crack a smile at Sonny's behavior.

"I got it from some fan who is in love with me or something," he made up. Sonny walked over to the table where the cake was, with a mischievous look in her eye.

"Interesting," she said subtly as she opened up the box. Chad eyed her suspiciously.

"Sonny, what are you doing?"

"I'm just going to have one tiny piece of cake! No caffeine in there!" She reasoned.

"Really, Sonny? Really? No cake for you. It's mine."

"Pleaaaase, Chad?" Sonny pouted at Chad. Her brown eyes bore into his. They had a brief staring contest. Sonny's eyes penetrated Chad's blue eyes.

"Are we really having a staring contest? Really, Sonny?" Chad said, still staring at Sonny. Sonny nodded.

"Yes! Because I want cake! And I am hyper! Cause coffee is yummy!" Sonny blabbered on. Distracted, Chad closed his eyes to stop himself from laughing. "Yes! A win for Sonny Munroe, the greatest actress of her generation!" She cackled as she looked for something to cut the cake with.

"Hey, that's my title. You can't steal Chad Dylan Cooper's title," Chad replied before he went back to the mirror to make sure his hair was still in place.

"Wanna bet?" Chad heard the door being slammed shut as he looked up to see Sonny coming towards him with a piece of cake in her hand, her search for a knife abandoned.

"Sonny, what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing," she said with innocence. Chad backed away from her until he ran into the wall. Sonny raised her arm, ready to strike, when Chad's hands came around her wrists to stop her. "What's the matter, Chad? You don't want any cake from your _greatest_ fan?" She asked sarcastically. Sonny deviously pushed her body closer into Chad's, trying to work her way out of his grip.

"Don't even think about doing that to Chad Dylan Cooper," Chad said. Sonny smiled and forced the cake closer to her mouth so she could take a bite.

"Maybe I just want it for myself," she replied. Chad couldn't help but stare at her lips covered in cake. Her hands were dangerously close to his face. He moved his hands still gripping her wrists and wrapped them behind her back, forcing her arms to be backwards. "Are you arresting me, officer?" Sonny said in her hyper state. Chad swallowed as Sonny moved a little closer to him.

"No, I'm trying to keep that cake from getting anywhere near me. And I think you need some cold water to help you get out of this hyper state." At that moment the door opened unexpectedly. Chad and Sonny flew apart like shrapnel before Portlyn walked in the door. Sonny moved her hand behind her back to hide her cake-covered hand. Chad walked up to Portlyn so they could talk, while Sonny remained behind Chad.

"Hey, Chad, I was just-" she stopped talking when she realized Sonny was in the room. "Oh, hey, Random. What are you doing in here? And you have something on your face."

"I know. I don't care!" replied Sonny, not even bothering to wipe off the cake.

"Maybe that's why your show is #2, cause of your messy appearances," Portlyn insulted. Sonny ignored her comment. "Anyways, Chad, I'm here to tell you that two other Randoms tried to sneak onto the set, but the guard stopped them."

"I'll take care of it later. While I have you in here, make sure you're actually stepping on your marks the first time? The more times you mess up, the more times we have to shoot the scene." Sonny bit back a smile at the way Portlyn's face dropped. She nodded before leaving the room, shutting the door on the way out. Before Chad could turn around, he suddenly felt something sticky going into his hair. Sonny's hands massaged their way into his hair, making the cake go deep.

"Gotcha," Sonny smirked as Chad flung around in anger.

"HOW DARE YOU GET CAKE IN CHAD DYLAN COOPER'S HAIR!" he yelled out. Sonny giggled, one hand clutching her stomach from laughing so hard.

"Hey. Hey, Chad. Got cake? HAHA!" she laughed even harder, looking down at the floor for a second trying to catch her breath. Then she felt warmth in her hair and she looked up to see Chad standing close to her, mixing her hair and cake together. She gasped in surprise.

"That will teach you to mess with Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Gross, Chad! Now I have cake in my hair! What a waste of perfectly good cake!" Chad smirked, until Sonny smashed cake into his face.

"Oh, now you've done it, Munroe," Chad roared.

"Ohhhh, Chad's angry voice," Sonny taunted. She saw Chad scoop his hands into the cake and smash it in her face. As Sonny went to reach around Chad to grab more cake, she felt his arms snake around her waist to stop her from reaching her destination. Sonny still tried to reach forward with her arms on either side of Chad's, forcing their bodies closer together. Warmth radiated between the two of them.

"Forget it Sonny. There's no way you can outsmart me into getting more of that cake in my face," he retorted. Sonny narrowed her eyes, trying to think of a solution to this dilemma. Then she slowly smiled like the Grinch. Chad narrowed his eyes, wondering what was going through her mind.

"Oh, really, Chad?" she replied. She slowly inched her face towards Chad's. She stopped when her lips were near Chad's. Chad's breathing deepened and Sonny felt her breathing deepen as well. He pulled her closer to him, suddenly wanting nothing more than the gap between them to close. Her eyes closed involuntarily as she tried to control her breathing. Finally back in control again, she opened her eyes and quickly licked cake off of Chad's lips. Shocked, Chad's grip loosened and Sonny took that opportunity to push Chad backwards into the table. He landed on top of the cake, pulled Sonny on top of him, and the two of them fell in a heap as the table fell to the floor unable to support two human bodies. They both looked at each other in shock before they started laughing, their voices mingling together in harmony. Weak from the laughter, Sonny dropped her head onto Chad's chest. Chad instinctively wrapped his arms around her, uniting their bodies. Their laughter died down a few minutes later.

"I can't believe you pushed me," he said hoarsely in disbelief. Sonny, not wanting to move from her position, simply laughed a bit in response. "You do realize that I'm sandwiched between you and cake?"

"You mean what's left of the cake," she giggled. He pulled a hand away from her back to grab some cake from under his back. She looked up at him in surprise, wondering what he was going to do. Caught in the moment, he slipped his hands under her shirt and rubbed cake all over her back. She shivered with delight at the sugary substance being spread by Chad's smooth hands. "That cake was delicious, by the way," she said, still looking into his eyes.

"Too bad I couldn't taste it! I was the one who received it as a present and you are the only one who got to try it! That's hardly fair," he whispered.

"Maybe you can still sample it," Sonny replied slowly before bringing her lips to his. As their lips met, Chad immediately opened his mouth to hers. She felt her hands move up to his hair, smirking at its rare imperfection. Chad ran his tongue along her bottom lip, wanting to get a taste of the cake. She moaned into his mouth as he went back to kissing her. He laughed again as he realized Sonny was on top of him and the current situation they were in. "I love hearing you laugh. You hardly ever laugh," Sonny said in between kisses.

"I never had a reason to laugh until you came along, Random," he smirked. Sonny pulled away from him.

"Really, Chad? I'm still a Random to you?

"You're the best Random on the show, Sonny, isn't that enough?" He teased. Sonny realized he just admitted he watched her show as their tongues met again. "Mmm, this cake is delicious by the way," he moaned. They heard a knock at the door and pulled their lips away from each other. Chad placed a hand on Sonny's mouth as he said, "Who is it?" He tried to catch his breath.

"Is Sonny there? We need her to shoot a scene!" Nico's voice interrupted the moment. Sonny's eyes widened.

"Why would she be in here with me? I haven't seen her since she bugged me earlier," Chad replied.

"Can I come in?"

"Why would I let a Random come into my dressing room?" he questioned.

"God, Chad, never mind. If you see Sonny, tell her to come to the set!"

"Sure, whatever. Leave the set before I call security. You're still on my 'do not admit' wall." They heard footsteps walking away. Chad resumed his previous mission and leaned back towards Sonny. She stared to lean towards him too, but then pulled away.

"Chad! I have to go!" Sonny scolded before getting up. She felt Chad get up and hold her hand.

"Forgetting something?" Chad smirked. Confused, Sonny leaned in to peck him on the lips. "That was amazing, but I was talking about your current cake status?" Chad hinted.

"Oh my god, Chad! What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, but it will be obvious the two of us were involved in something when they see cake on the both of us. I think we should hide out here until everyone goes home, that plan sounds great to me," Chad grinned mischievously.

"Chad, they will know we're in the studio when they see our cars outside! I'm glad to see how I affect your logic," she teased.

"Hey, I'm the one who causes people to swoon, not the other way around. Watch it, Munroe," Chad replied.

"Watch what? That I'm dangerously close to the truth?" She smiled knowingly.

"Maybe," he said in a normal voice before saying under his breath "stupid cute."

"We need to sneak out and get clean!"

"Why, you don't want to lick the cake off me again? That'd be an easy solution," Chad flirted, wrapping his arms around Sonny's waist to bring her closer. "I'll return the favor," he whispered as he showered her beautiful face with kisses to get the cake off. She trembled at the shocks convulsing through her body and her hands clutched the back of Chad's shirt into fists. Chad himself was very excited as well. Once again, the two were interrupted as the door flew open and Sonny and Chad moved away from each other in surprise. Sonny's cast mates appeared.

"Alright, you got him good, Sonny!" Grady shouted. Tawni snickered and blinded a cake-covered Chad with a few flashes of her camera.

"The press is gonna love this," Tawni replied. Chad glared at Sonny.

"You better run, Munroe. And YOU better give me that camera," Chad ordered. However, So Random did not get ordered around. Almost as if the whole thing was planned out beforehand, Sonny suddenly sprinted towards the open space in the doorway and Chad groaned in annoyance when he saw Tawni slip the camera into her hand. Then he ran after her. While running, Sonny slipped the camera into her pocket. The two cake-covered stars raced through the Mackenzie Falls film studio. Portlyn and other cast mates from Chad's show dropped their jaws in disbelief as Sonny raced by covered in cake. She didn't have to stop so she stuck her hands in her cake-covered hair and let them touch whatever rival actor she happened to pass by. Portlyn shrieked and glared after Sonny when she saw Chad also covered in cake.

"Give me back the camera, Sonny Munroe!" Chad yelled after Sonny.

"Since when is Chad Dylan Cooper afraid of publicity?" he heard her yell back.

"What the hell is going on, Chad?" Portlyn yelled.

"Piece it together," Chad replied shortly as he kept running after Sonny. Sonny raced through to the So Random studio, past a very confused Marshall. She ran into the prop room and tried to shut and lock the door, but Chad's foot wedged inside, blocking the attempt. Squealing, she tried to run deeper into the prop room, but Chad's arms wrapped around her from behind, locking the top of her body together. "Sonny, give me the camera and no one will get hurt," he threatened. Sonny giggled.

"What if I don't?" she retorted, turning around in his arms so she would have a little more control. She tried her escape tactic of plunging to the floor and rolling into a hedgehog position. Chad's grip was too strong.

"I'll have to force you to give it to me then," he replied. Wondering what he was talking about, Sonny squealed as he started tickling her stomach. He pushed her slowly over to the couch and sat on her waist so she couldn't move. Then he kept tickling her.

"Chad! Not. Fair!" She yelled in between involuntary giggles. He leaned close enough to her face for her to feel the warmth of his breath. She sighed. Smirking, he stopped tickling her and leaned his lips to hers. She sighed again in contentment, enjoying the fact that she had no control over part of her body except her face. Her tongue tiptoed across Chad's lips as she teased him. Groaning, this time in excitement, Chad had his hands cupping Sonny's face so she would hold still. Just as their lips met, another camera flashed. Sonny smiled into the kiss.

"Ugh, gross! We don't wanna see this!" Nico yelled out.

"Geez, Sonny, we didn't plan this part to happen!" Zora yelled.

"My eyes!" Grady shouted.

"Way to go, Sonny!" Tawni grinned.

"Holy crap, Chad, seriously what's going on here?" Portlyn yelled. "What the hell are you doing with a Random?" The moment now lost, Chad pulled away from Sonny and stood up, helping her up as well. The couch had traces of cake evidence all over it.

"What's going on here is that WE tricked Chad Dylan Pooper," Grady explained. Chad looked over at Sonny for confirmation.

"Gotcha," she grinned, poking him in the stomach.

"You tricked me? Nobody tricks me!" he shouted in surprise.

"Well, these cameras say otherwise," Tawni replied. "I'm sure the press will have a field day with these pictures."

"Delete them. Now!" Chad ordered, resulting in fits of laughter from the Randoms.

"You can't order us what to do. We're not your cast mates," Grady said bravely. Portlyn gasped. Chad was about to walk over closer to Grady when Sonny stepped in front of him.

"Just admit that Chad Dylan Cooper got owned," Sonny grinned up at him. Chad narrowed his eyes at her.

"I hate you so much right now," he muttered. His glare softened when he felt a finger run across his icing-covered face. He looked at Sonny just in time to see her finger going into her mouth.

"Ewww, Sonny, gross!" Tawni exclaimed. "I'm too pretty to throw up!"

"Get a room!" Nico whined out.

"Chad, are you really going to let them do this to you?" Portlyn shouted. "I mean, god, she got cake in your freaking hair! You must be so angry! How dare she do that?" Sonny looked up at Chad.

"We're waiting," she said.

"For what?"

"An admittance of defeat," Sonny smirked.

"Will you delete the pictures?"

"That depends," Sonny said, smiling at how she was in control right now. Chad liked that she was the only girl who ever stood up to him.

"On?"

"You have to admit that our show _So Random_! is truly the best show you've ever seen and that you got So Random'ed," Sonny replied.

"And admit your feelings to Sonny!" Tawni added in exclamation. At her words, Sonny blushed. Chad smirked at how ridiculous these terms were.

"We're waiting, Chad," Sonny said with annoyance.

"Fine. _So Random!_ is the greatest show and I got So Random'ed by all you weird Randoms. And Sonny- hey turn that camera off while I'm speaking, Blondie," Chad said when he noticed Tawni with the camera. She passed it over to Zora who ran away with the camera. "And Sonny, I think my feelings for you have been pretty much made clear at what happened earlier in my dressing room. You are the craziest girl I have ever met."

"Gee, thanks, Chad," Sonny said sarcastically.

"You're also the most beautiful and sexy girl out there for me and you drive me crazy," he stated, wrapping his arms around Sonny. "I would be angry at any other person who arranged this today, but you're the exception," he finished.

Nico and Grady started dancing a routine and singing to Britney Spear's "Crazy" since Chad said those words earlier. Rolling their eyes at each other, Chad moved his lips to be on Sonny's mouth. Smiling, Sonny's hands moved into his hair still covered in cake.

"By the way, I really AM your biggest fan, because I am the one who had the cake delivered to your room," Sonny pulled away from Chad to tell him this.

"You planned this from the beginning?" Chad said, surprised.

"Yep, all that coffee in my system spurred up this clever idea to get back at you! Kissing you wasn't in the plans, but I liked that improv," Sonny said.

"I liked it too, Sonny. Just try to cut back on the coffee from now on," Chad teased as he pulled her in for another kiss to cut Sonny off from responding. As Sonny and Chad were kissing, Zora was already emailing the pictures to all of the gossip blogs she could think of. After all, they never shook on their deal.

**Pleasssse Read and Review! Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
